1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching equipment, and more particularly, to an attaching equipment for detachably engaging a string-type object.
2. Description of the Background Art
An attachment fitting for engaging a string-type object such as a band has been known.
However, conventional attachment fitting suffers from a problem that it takes time and labor to attach/detach the band and to adjust position of the band.